Ostara
by Warrior Nun
Summary: (re-uploaded) Jack Frost is just another college student on a class field trip, and like any other, knows that everything that is supernatural are just stories. What would happen if he accidentally awaken an ancient god from the forgotten times from his prison?
1. Chapter 1

re-uploaded. Because the admins have taken it off. This will be toned down from now on.

* * *

><p>Pairing(s): JackRabbitBunnyFrost (Bunny/Jack)

Warning(s): slash/yaoi, male pregnancy, forms of violence, strong language, usage of drugs, alcohol, and/or tobacco, mentions of human sacrifice, possible references of certain mythologies, sudden case of Out of Character moments, possible misinformation of Easter lore (for that, I apologize) and things of that nature.

I do not hold the rights to Rise of the Guardians, it is rightfully owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks.

A thousand thanks to Gabriel Nichole

* * *

><p><em>During the age of Paganism, a festival for Ishtar was celebrated as the goddess of fertility and love in the Babylonian civilization while Ēostre is renowned for bringing forth spring in Germany. Both goddesses are from different parts of the world but have two common symbols that represent them: the egg and the rabbit.<em>

_Centuries later, during the Christianizing by the Church, Constantine declared that particular day to represent the resurrection of Christ. _

_Thus bringing forth the holiday known as Easter that we all know today…_

* * *

><p>"Alright, people….watch your step! Keep in mind of the age old custom that is the buddy system! I know it's childish, but that's what kept you safe during pre-k."<p>

Jack couldn't help but laugh softly as he shook his head, while adjusting his camera and keeping close to their professor. It was their first college field trip for their mythology class, and they don't want to waste any minute of it. He couldn't blame them, other than visiting the great Outback, the entire continent pales in comparison to the archaeological discovery of a temple from a lost civilization. Their professor, Joyce, mentioned that they would be visiting it this semester, and being an intern for a historian, he is more than happy to take some pictures.

He heard a sound of someone retching causing him to look over and filled with an odd mixture of regret and sympathy. Regret for picking the time to see vomit, while sympathy is for his classmate who is seasick.

"You think you're going to be alright, pal?" Jack asked the young man.

The brunet nodded, still bracing his knees. "Yeah...just need to...get my land legs back on again." His classmate replied, holding back more vomit. The pale-haired youth stared at him concern, while rubbed his back soothingly. To think that he had almost forgot about his transportation sickness, he gotten so sick throughout the flight that he practically threw up his ginger ale once they finally reached land.

"Take all the time you need, Jim. Luckily where we're going will be on solid dry land." Their class professor called after them.

Jack helped his classmate up before rejoining their class as they gather around their favorite professor.

Professor Joyce -or Will, in order to feel less old - is the relaxed type of college teachers. He does take his job seriously, but he knew how to make the lessons fun and have the students look forward to every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They covered all kind of mythologies and even have meaningful discussions on certain symbolisms behind them. He didn't even left out the urban legends and fairy tales, Bunnyman, in particular, is something that could send a chill down anyone's spine. He remembered his classmate, David, basically asked if it was possible to ward off of the said urban legend figure with _Supernatural_ logic such as rock salt ammo.

"Where's that, sir?" Jack couldn't contain his eagerness, after all it was not every day that you get to learn not only the lost culture, but the possibility of a deity that they have never heard of before.

"The very temple that was said to once house a pagan deity…while the legend about it is a little vague on the details, the known fact is that the deity laid waste to the land when the villagers wouldn't appease it with a virgin sacrifice. So they called in a shaman from the main land – that is Australia today- to seal the beast in stone. The only way to revive it was by placing the petrified statue in contact with a piece of armor that belonged to it." He explained.

That alone peak his interest as he walked up to his professor- with Jim in tow, though he was gingerly trying to keep his balance on the island- curious to know more.

"The village no longer gives out virgins as tribute? Is there a reason?" it was a question out of curiosity. But it is a good one, it was rather strange for a pagan deity to reject numerous sacrifices and yet allow the village to live.

Granted that throughout his studies, sacrifices can also be in a form of food or animals. But ritual killing of a human being, may it be man, woman, or child, doesn't sit well for him. He doesn't know if the life of another person would really prevent a natural disaster, but it was just another cruel example of human nature combined with superstition and frantic belief.

"From what I gathered from a colleague of mine, it was because the creature never seemed to be satisfied with the sacrifice he was given, saying that the virgin wasn't the worthy one. So he would banish the rejected sacrifice from the village, even if most of the parents don't really agree with him. Finally the villagers couldn't take it and had the deity petrified for the rest of its years." Will explain to his students, some are getting more interesting while others are getting skeptical.

"Whatever happened to the statue, sir?" Jim asked. Everyone was wondering about the same question as well, though at the same time skeptical. There is no way that it actually happened…even if it did, why didn't anyone left some form of recording?

"It actually still remains here. The country never allowed the statue to be tampered with in any way as they were worried that it create a curse or even cause the spirit to leak out. It took some arm pulling just to get us entrance into the temple."

There were scoffs here and there, though most of them are kind of weary. It could be some kind of government conspiracy like Area 51 in Roswell.

"Wow. It sounds like this deity was a real evil thing. But if he didn't kill the virgin sacrifices, why did he want them?" One of the female members of their group asked.

"It was said that the deity wanted a bride, someone to carry on his line of warriors. He even took virgin males and would use fertility potions in hopes of impregnating them. But he proclaims that each and every one of them is unworthy and banished the sacrifices from the village to never be seen again." The older man answered, readjusting his glasses. "Possibly the closest thing to a civilization is, well, Australia. But even back then, it is rather a dangerous place to live. Not to mention that the estimated age of the tributes would be around 14-16."

He wasn't joking, even when he looked up some information about the continent, Jack was surprised that even a smallest creature or plant have the potential to kill a human being, either local or outsider. He still couldn't believe that a seemingly harmless creature such as a koala can shred off a person's face with its razor sharp claws.

"This god has some really high standards for the ladies and gents..." Jim snarked, earning a few chuckles from his fellow classmate; he seemed to be looking a bit better.

Jack laughed at his comment but couldn't help but agree with him. In various mythologies, gods, both female and male, take on multiple lovers of different status. The ones who prefer monogamous relationships are a special case.

"This god..." Jack spoke up. "What is he associated with? War? Destruction?"

"Fertility and war, to be exact, my dear Jack…apparently this god was the last of his people and associated with the line of fertility gods and goddesses in hopes of gaining a bride to breed him a new family and also associated with the line of war gods and goddesses to train his future generation."

"Sheesh…sounds like this god was having his cake and really eating it too." The dirty blond teen commented. Leave to their resident wisecracking snarker of the class.

"In a way, yes he did, Jim. But thankfully we don't have to worry about him anymore. There is a slim chance that the statue could come into contact with that armor piece of his anyway." The way he spoke sound like he was reassuring that the trip that they're going on is safe, and they would get back to the US in one piece and sound of mind. "Besides, to this day, the armor piece is still lost."

"Well, I say we still keep our guard up. I don't want to be a virgin sacrifice for some twisted god!" David exclaimed. He's a tall brunet young man with an athletic build, from what Jack knew about him that while he is the quarterback of their college football team, he is majoring in sociology.

"You have to be a virgin first, David." Jim commented which made the other youth nudge him playfully as everyone laughed.

"Wait, he's a virgin?" someone asked.

Before David could retort with a witty comment, Will clapped his hands to gain their attention. "Come now boys, let's be friends. Now we should be getting close to the artifacts room where the government said we could do a little play excavation and then after that we'll go separately into groups of two so that we can explore more of the temple."

Everyone then followed their professor who met up with a guide that have met them, Jack made one last check up on his camera before felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was his seat mate.

"Rose..."

Rose Jameson is a nice girl-next-door type – athletic figure, decent fashion of polo shirts and jeans and sneakers combo, bright reddish hair and freckles, the works - even though she and Jack went to different high schools before meeting for the first time at the start of their freshman year in college. Since they're named after a two main characters of a certain film featuring a ship, most of their classmates made _Titanic_ reference jokes. Hell, there is a certain dynamic duo that managed to make a mini flash mob concert in the middle of campus with Celine Dion's _My Heart will Go On_.

"You don't think it's all true right?" She asked. "I mean it's just a story to scare people."

"Well I'm not too sure, Rosie. I mean we've heard of stranger legends that turned out to have some basis." Jack said, checking to see if he had some film left. While he does take digital pictures from time to time, he found that taking pictures the old fashion way is more appealing, artsy as his guardian mentioned. "Like the literal gate to Hell, for example, that is found in Turkey, which is filled with poisonous gas which could instantly kill you if you took in a slightest breath of it."

"I wish you wouldn't say that. Why can't you be a skeptic mythology student, Jack?" She asked with a whine which made Jack laugh.

"Don't worry, Rose. Like Will said, that god is petrified in stone and so long as it doesn't come into contact with that piece of its armor it'll stay that way." He assured her. "Easy peasy."

"You better be right, Frost. Unlike David, I'm an actual virgin and I sure as Hell don't want to be a sacrifice."

Even though admitting that one is a virgin is a complete no-no, a more or less an unwritten rule in this day and age, but Rose seemed to be an oddity. Since she and Jack are close enough friends, they're able to tell each other's secrets. They mostly found time to hang out and Jack served as a shock absorber whenever she ran into a stressful situation. Of course, he would be more than happy to provide a shoulder to cry on and lend a sympathetic ear.

"Don't worry, Rose…for all we know it could be just another fairy tale to scare little kids. Now let's get going before we get lost." Jack said and the two students ran to catch up with the group.

Soon enough, the college group got to the artifacts room and using their tools did a little excavation. After that the professor paired up the students who would go in pairs. When Jack and Rose were paired up, the other students teased them about watching out for the god looking for virgin brides to which Jack had to hold back his friend to keep her from hitting anyone. If there is one thing that he know his months with her, is that she is given basic training of mixed martial arts by her cousin. Eventually everyone went their separate ways to do some exploring.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as Jim and David, the dynamic duo, have a duet of that damnable song.

"Just be thankful that I didn't freeze today!" He remarked, before taking a picture of a landscape.

"Did you just made a _Back to the Future_ reference?!" Rose remarked from another site, apparently she found a fossil.

"No, I did not!"

"It sure sounds like you did. Next thing I know you'll make older movie references." Rose commented.

"Nah, I filled my quota for that," he took a look around of the surroundings, he couldn't help but marvel at the sheer beauty, still managed to withstand the tests of Time. "Isn't this place beautiful? I can understand why that beast lived here. It's very spacious and well built." Jack took several pictures; he had to make sure to make copies of them. They could be nice additions to his scrapbook.

"Yes it is. I can also see several many fertility statues and what look to be wall carving depicting battle. The professor was right about what that deity specialized in." Rose spoke, observing some of the pristine statues. She blushed a bit when she came across the ones that were a bit…risqué.

"Yeah, I really feel sorry for the banished virgins though. Never being allowed to come home just because that person is not your type…harsh," Snap went his camera as an emphasis. These carvings are enough to make the Greco-Roman art look softer by comparison, they don't hold back on the hardcore.

"Yeah, I'm glad he can't do any more harm in this day and age." She spoke while making a quick look around.

"Me too, but still, I wonder if...GAH!" Jack exclaimed as he tripped. He barely had time to break his fall with his hands; he winced when he felt pain shot up through his palm.

"Jack...Jack! Are you okay?" Rose asked as she rushed over, feeling.

The white-haired teen winced as he gingerly propped himself up from the ground, checking his wound, only to find a slight scrape and dirt. "I'm fine. So is my camera too, thank goodness. I tripped over that thing." He spoke before pointing at what he thought was a rock. However, with a closer inspection, it looked metallic the way the sun lit shone.

"That looks like metal. Help me dig it out…" Rose then pulled out her shovel and begun to dig out the dirt. Jack grabbed his, and plunge the blade into the ground. It took about a good fifteen minutes but they managed to dig it out to see that it was some sort of wrist guard.

"Now that's weird..." she commented. "This is in a centuries old site but it still looks brand new!"

"I gotta agree with you there. But still a cool find," then he stood up, feeling light headed despite kneeling down for at least few minutes or so. "Let's take it with us and when we get back to to show Will this." He suggested.

"Great idea, but can you carry it? My pack is already full." Rose opened up her back to show some impressive finds, like seashells and fossil alike, that she had come across. She wasn't kidding.

Jack nodded. "Sure, now let's get going." After depositing the wrist guard in his satchel, the two walked on further into the temple.

The hallway was starting to become darker; Rose used her flashlight to light the way. Rats would scamper away and spiders would scatter into the darkness of their higher up webs, Jack felt her move closer to him as she gripped his arm. Along the way the two passed old rooms where some looked like crypts and others looked like possible living quarters. But it was the room that they passed around, the bins that really caught Jack's attention. He stopped Rose before she could walk ahead and turned her to a large room, resembling a royal throne chamber.

The teens cautiously walked in and made sure to walk over the skeletons, possibly guards that slowly died from exhaustion or a break-in. Though the latter is most likely possibility, after all, who in their right mind would try to break in a temple dedicated to a god?

"Look at this place. My entire house could fit in here." Rose commented softly in awe.

"More than your house…the whole neighborhood and half of the campus could fit in here." Jack spoke up.

"Yeah…wait until the professor sees what we found...Oh...my...God." Rose said slowly as her flashlight landed on a lone statue in the middle of the throne room and her blue-green eyes bulged out that that they might fall out of her skull.

There stood before them is a six or seven foot statue of a partial armored deity.

In form of some sort of rabbit…

Or what a rabbit would look like if it was a fierce humanoid beast.

Both college students could do nothing but stare up at the statue in silence. After a moment, one of them finally spoke up.

"...insert Monty Python joke here." Jack was trying to lighten up the mood with his usual quirk, but no words would describe their discovery.

"What in the world could this be? Some sort of idol the villagers worshiped?" Rose asked, her voice could barely contain her shock. When Will described the deity, she was picturing like a tribal warrior or something. Not some rabbit humanoid…thing.

"I'm not sure. There looks to be some sort of inscription on the stone at the bottom of its feet. Lower the light so I can have a look." He walked over to statue and knelt down to carefully remove the dust on the stone.

However neither teen noticed a light glow coming from Jack's satchel. Nor did they notice the wrist guard move its way out of the bag. As Jack tried to read the inscription, the wrist guard began tumbling as it made its way to the statue.

"What does it say, Jack?" The redhead asked.

The white haired teen narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of the lettering. "Give me a minute…" he was surprised that it was in English, he couldn't tell how old it was but it does seem to be carved in deep by rock or something metallic.

"To all ye who enter the throne of the rabbit god…thou must return from whence thou came, for this is the beast that shall bring forth ruin. If thou wish despair for pure youth and maiden alike, keep its armor incomplete and leave this cruel god as stone…and a piece of the armor missing." After reading the inscription, Jack realized something.

Piece of the armor…?

Oh dear Lord in Heaven…

"Then...that wrist guard we got was..." Rose was cut off when they both heard the sound of metal scrapping stone and the teens looked up to see the wrist guard latched onto the rabbit statue's wrist.

"...FRACK!"

That was the first thing that Jack shouted out as he made the grab for the wrist guard; however it was clasped on tight on the statue's wrist. The guard itself was beginning to glow brighter and brighter. A growl of frustration escaped his lips as he tried in vain to pry the wrist guard off of the statue.

"Rose, get out of here!" God this sounds like a _SciFi _film...except there is a possibility that neither one of them will make it out alive.

"I'm not leaving you, Jack!" Rose shouted. Yeah, this is definitely a _SciFi_…or is it _Chiller_? Forget it! Focus on the problem here!

"You don't have a choice! Go! I'll take care of this! Go!" he ordered, almost sounding desperate. The red-haired girl was saddened; looking reluctant to leave her friend like this but ran off. Jack couldn't help but feel relief. At least he would die happy knowing that his friend will live another day.

As Jack tried to take off the wrist guard, the stone feet of the rabbit were beginning to break piece by piece to reveal bluish-grey fur. Slowly but surely, the stone body began to crack apart and form into the warm body, no longer petrified. A paw then grabbed Jack's wrists and raised him in the air and the rabbit deity gave a loud roar, causing the birds to fly about as a result. The teen winced at the sheer volume, having to hear it at close range. He could feel his ears pounding in protest; Jack was surprised that his ear drums haven't been blown in pieces yet. He tried to keep himself calm as much as possible while the rabbit deity let out a huff of hot breath from his nose before blinking for a moment and looking around his throne room.

Or…what is left of it.

"My throne room...my temple...What happened?! Who would dare destroy my home?!" Jack flinched at the outrage that was evident in the rabbit's voice; he felt the cold prick of fear when the latter turned his glaring green eyes to Jack's fearful blue ones. "Did you do this, boy?!" it was more of a demand than a question. He had to give out a straight answer if he wanted to get out of this with all limbs intact.

"N-No! I didn't do anything! I'm a student for a mythology class. Your temple has been this way since you were imprisoned." Jack explained. Then he paused for a bit to think over what else to say. "And-and…this is 2013, the 21st century!"

"Imprisoned?" then he paused to think, as if trying to recall the events from long ago, very long ago. "Wait, yes. I remember now. Those foolish villagers dared to betray me and sent that bloody shaman to petrify me in stone. He stole my wrist guard to break the magic shield that would block his spell." He rubbed his chin as he remembers the past events, still holding Jack up. He tried not to wince when all feeling his wrist was becoming null, probably at the fact that his blood circulation was being cut-off by that strong grip of his.

"Huh...magic...of course..." Jack laughed nervously, but inside he was practically screaming out words that would most likely have his guardian shove a bar of soap in his mouth.

He had plenty of experience in horror films, and the Final Girl (almost) always get out alive because she's a virgin. Nothing said about Final Boy though...

But since this is reality, and the fact that he's a virgin...this God would most likely pick off his classmates and possibly banish them to the unforgiving wilderness of Australia where everything will kill you without a second thought or remorse.

Why didn't he get laid when he had the chance?!

The rabbit deity then seemed to stop thinking for a moment and instead turned his attention to the white-haired youth. He grew uncomfortable when the rabbit had a lustful and wicked smile form on his furry face. Jack gulped fearfully as the deity pulled him closer to his face.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for releasing me, boy. Now I'm free to finally pay back the village for betraying me and kill any descendants of that wanker shaman. But of course..." The rabbit stopped for a moment to sniff Jack's scent by his neck deeply and gave a pleasured moan before smirking. "All work and no play make this rabbit a dull god."

"Please, you don't want me. I'm not even really a virgin. It's just a soap smell that makes it seem that way." Jack said with a nervous chuckle.

Of course, he was up against a god. Throughout all his experience in class, gods have this uncanny ability to know whether or not that you're lying.

"Oh such an obvious liar…the very ear mark of a true virgin," a dark chuckle escaped from his lips. "But you...you're not like all the others. No, you little boy...You may very well be the worthy one I've been waiting for. Perhaps I shouldn't kill the shaman's descendants and the villagers. They actually did me a favor by preserving my body so that I could get to you…" he smiled at Jack before gently setting him down to the ground. "I'm Bunnymund, or as you'll soon be calling me your buck and father of our little warriors."

The rabbit deity, now named Bunnymund, held the teen close to his chest.

Jack's eyes widen with shock at this, he didn't know what could be worse...the fact that he unintentionally gave the descendants of both the shaman and the villagers a signed death warrant or that he would carry on the spawn of mythology made reality.

"L-look...appealing as it sounds, I think I would pass..." he reasoned as he tried to push him off. "And besides, I don't know if I'm ready for marriage or a family yet."

Bunnymund's green eyes narrowed sharply at this and he held Jack tighter, making him wince at the tight grip on his shoulders. Apparently he doesn't take gentle rejection well.

"Wrong answer, Snowflake…I've been waiting for an agonizingly long nine hundred years for you. Nine….hundred…YEARS…" then he bent down, their faces are mere inches of each other. "And I'm not about to let you get away. Besides, if you try and get away from me it'll just mean the descendants and villagers are mine to kill. Now I know already that you're the bleeding heart type so you wouldn't want that to happen. In which case I suggest you get smart…"

Bunnymund gave a lustful snort before moving his sharp teeth to Jack's neck, as if poised to bite him.

The white haired teen shouted in shock and without a second thought he kneed the deity right where it hurts, thankful that said area wasn't armored. Bunnymund groaned in pain and let the youth go in favor of nursing his pained groin. A powerful deity of incredible power, brought down with a common element that can be exploited in defense. Who would have thought?

Jack then took this chance to run like Hell, internally thanking to whatever omnipresent being above for him taking up interest of parkour. "I hope I could make it on time," he whispered to himself as he made his way through the corridor.

When he recovered, Bunnymund looked up and saw the teen running away from him. This angered the deity and he in turn ran after Jack. As the teen bolted down every corner he remembered taking to the throne room with Rose, he wondered if his friend made it to the others or if she got stuck somewhere. Jack prayed that neither happened as he could never forgive himself if it did. The teen was so engrossed by his thoughts that he didn't see the figure coming at him and slammed right into it. Jack landed flat on his rear and groaned painfully.

"Jack! Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked him and Jack looked up to see the faces that he would never thought about be happy to see again. Jim, David, and Rose…looking over, he could see his entire class preparing to get off of the island.

"G-guys…oh thank God, you're all okay. Look we have to get out of here now!" Jack exclaimed. This brought the attention of his classmates and their professor.

"Jack, what's the matter?" Will asked, walking over to him.

Luckily for him, Rose knew what he is talking about.

"That war and fertility deity that demanded sacrifices are more than a legend, he's real! Jack and I picked up the piece of his armor that was stolen from the deity to keep him petrified and by the time we read the inscription by his feet when we found his statue we realized everything too late and the armor attached. He's back to life!" Rose exclaimed fearfully.

Of course, like in any independent horror film, everyone seemed skeptical. Hell, some of them are already laughing, calling them crazy.

"What? Rose, you can't be serious." David said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…a crazy god has been in stone for nine hundred years. How could he be alive now?" Jim spoke up.

"How about you ask me that, mate?" a deep Australian voice spoke up. Everyone turned and gasped at the sight of a six foot, angry looking and armored rabbit.

Jim looked up with eyes widen with horror. "Um...Run away like King Arthur and his Knights?" David looked over to him with disbelief. "Seriously, Jim!? Seriously?! A Monty Python joke when we're all about to die?!" he questioned.

"Not on my watch!" Jack then held up his camera. "Say CHEESE!"

It went by fast; Bunnymund wasn't prepared for a bright flash of light from that strange box in his intended mate's hand...or a hard knock to the head from it.

His head was reeling, but his sharp ears picked up someone shouting "head for the boat".

No…no, he can't let him escape! He waited too long for his chosen mate only to lose him!

"Everyone! Head for the boat!"

No one even hesitated when they heard their professor, actually stampeding over to their only transportation.

"Calm down! You'll tip it over!" Jack told them. This is bad...this is really bad

Not only he brought forth the most feared and forgotten deity to the world of the 21st century, but also in a way, he screwed the entire world!

At the sound of heavy feet gaining on them, Jack turned to see the rabbit god get closer. He was growling and snorting and when he set his eyes on him, Jack could have sworn that the rabbit looked insane. He was so fear stricken that Jack didn't hear everyone calling out to him to get on the boat until Rose shook him.

"Jack, come on! We have to get out of here!" She exclaimed and pulled him towards the boat with all the strength that the 90-pound girl could muster. Jack quickly followed suit and soon everyone was safely on board.

"Mr. Gale, you better get this boat moving! That thing is getting closer!" One student exclaimed in worry, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

"A'right, anklebiters, hang on!" Mr. Gale said and started up the boat but as he moved the gear stick it jammed. "Oh no, it won't go into gear!" He exclaimed in horror.

"Well, that's just great!" David exclaimed. "Next thing you know that there is no communications to the main land because we got low bars!"

"We got low bars!" one of them spoke up.

All David could do was facepalm himself.

Jack is not the type to give up, he really didn't want to be some rabbit's consort...nor did he want any possible descendant of the village be hurt.

"Is there some sort of weapon on board?" he asked. "Anything?!"

The students started searching around for a weapon of some kind until a small silver whistle fell out that caught Jack's attention.

"Huh? What's this?" Jack asked as he picked up the whistle.

"I don't know…some silent whistle thing that Mr. Gale used to call out the animals during that nature shoot." David explained hurriedly as he kept searching. The younger teen smiled widely at hearing this news.

"Dave, this is it! We have just what we need to make this beast back off." Jack spoke excitedly and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"A whistle? Jack, I think the sudden terror is going to your head." Rose tried to reason with him, even if her voice shook.

"No it isn't. Just watch." Jack grabbed onto the whistle tightly then looked straight at the rabbit God. "Hey, Bunny! You want me so bad!? Come and get me!"

"Uh... Jackie?" he heard Jim spoke up behind him, he could feel him tapping on his shoulder. "That's a god…whistles aren't his kryptonite!"

Jack rolled his eyes at this. "Yes, I'm well aware of that...but he's also a _RABBIT_!"

Then he turned and stared straight at the deity before him.

"Here goes nothing..." he took a deep breath and placed his lips over the whistle and blow.

Just when they all thought that the beast was going to get near of the boat, the rabbit deity suddenly stopped at the sound of the whistle that only he could hear. They could see his ears twitched violently and he began shouting in pain, holding down his long ears close to his head as he curled in on himself into a fetal position. Bunny curled into a tighter ball, but that does nothing to block out the high-pitched noise that he could hear.

_What is this infernal noise?! Make it stop…MAKE IT STOP! _

"Oh, I get it! Rabbits can hear ultra-sonic frequencies that humans can't." Rose spoke in realization. "Why haven't I thought of that…?"

"Boy, I never thought I'd be grateful to the whistle." Jim sighed with relief. "We're all gonna live…"

Just then Mr. Gale managed to turn the boat into gear. "I got it! Hold on, everyone!" Without a second thought or hesitation, they all sped off in the boat. As soon as Jack made sure that they have a good distance, he stopped blowing, all out of breath. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down his breathing. He could feel his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage.

"A rabbit deity of centuries of experience...and all it took was a whistle!"

"YEAH!" David cheered. "Fuckin' A!"

"Watch your language!" Will scolded him, but still relieved that none of his students were hurt

Well everyone else was cheering about how lucky they were from their close call; Rose couldn't help but notice how Jack was looking really sad. She frowned with concern for him, something happened when between him and that god. And from the look of his face, he looked guilty. The girl went over to Jack and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"You okay, Jack?" Rose asked.

He nodded as Jack looked over to her, with his trademark smile. "A bit shaken up, but yeah I'm fine." The smile seemed to be forced, but for his sake, she'll let it slide for now.

"Well, if you need anything you know I'm here. And so are the others." She assured him.

Jack nodded as his friend was practically almost tackle hugged by one of her girl-friends as they are practically sobbing on how lucky they were that they're still alive (and ready for their boyfriends).

He laughed softly before his smile falling as he gazed back to the island.

Somehow...for some reason...he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he saw Bunnymund.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said from Flicker, this story will from now on be toned down to T to fit 's standards. The original version will be on A03.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians, it was copyrighted by William Joyce and Dreamworks

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Start of the Hunt<p>

* * *

><p>The noise finally subsided, allowing Bunny to release his ears. As he does so, he noticed that the island was void of any sign of life, including his mate.<p>

There were no words to describe how furious the rabbit god was. His mate, his doe dared to defy him! He waited so long for Jack to come along and to start his family. But now he was gone. His worthy one was gone.

Soon the anger turned into eagerness. This time it was different. For one thing, he wasn't petrified anymore, and the best part is that he could now pursue his mate. And if any descendants of the shaman stood in his way, then they'd better be prepared to sign their death warrants in blood.

"It's like that thunder-rolling tomcat say...the chase is always the best part..." he spoke, smirking to himself.

Bunny then tap the ground a few times until a large hole opens up near him before leaping in. He got the boy's scent, that part is important...now, all he had to do is to search the mainland.

"Time to pay the old Outback a visit…"

* * *

><p>Australian Hotel…<p>

"OhgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohdearGoooooooooooooooooooooood!"

Jack was panicking, that if his constant pacing around in his hotel room that he shared with his bedmates was evident enough. Ever since they set their foot back in the hotel, he sprint-walked over to the elevator, almost broke the up button when he was pushing it rapidly to the point of punching it. He was so stressed that he barely remembered David commenting to a concerned receptionist that he ate bad fish or something to cover up the real reason why he was panicking.

With them is their guide, Mr. Gale, who decided to keep Jack company with his friends while their professor reassure the rest of the class before they head back to their rooms.

"Jack…Jack, calm down…you're going make yourself bald at this rate," Rose spoke soothingly, hoping to ease his stress. However, the other two, aren't really helping.

At all…

"Your hair's already white as it is! I can't picture you bald!"

Jack groaned as he buried his hands, plopping upon the hotel bed backwards. The red-haired girl glared at James before smacking him upside the head.

"Is that really necessary, James?" she scolded, glaring at him as the latter rubbed his head gingerly. The said brunet gave her a look that clearly says "what"; as if he didn't know what he had said was wrong. Rose rolled her eyes before turning to her friend, who was currently stressing over the situation right now. "Alright…let's just calmly recap what had happened here…"

And the dynamic duo struck once again.

"Jack woke up a rabbit deity who has a serious hard-on, and basically screwed over the world."

Of course…it had to be David who supposed to say that.

"Literally!" Jim added, still smiling.

…Wonderful…just wonderful…good to know to have friends like those two.

Jack had enough of this crap; he is done with the moping and having being pointed out that he single-handedly brought forth the Apocalypse. He sat up from the bed before turning to the two boys with a glare.

"Look, it wasn't my fault, alright?!" he exclaimed angrily. "And how was I supposed to know that the wrist guard was the exact armor piece that would wake him up?! It could be any armor piece!"

The dirty blonde teen stared at him with an eyebrow raised before crossing his arms. "Ok, I'll bite…who found it though?" despite some jest that he displayed with his partner in crime earlier, David looked AND sounded serious. Jim somehow mimicked his pose, but didn't get his serious expression down as they both stare at Jack and Rose.

Silence hung over the air as they stared back at them. After a moment, they looked at each other before looking back at the comedic duo as they both pointed at each other.

One of them finally broke the silence and sighed heavily. "Oi…" Mr. Gale muttered, catching everyone's attention. "Regardless, who actually found the bloody armor piece, the real problem is still on that island. And probably found a way to get to the mainland…"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning audibly. "Don't remind me…" even though there is little to no way of transporting off of the island, this is a god that they're dealing with. Who knows what kind of methods that he would use?

Suddenly David smiled widely at them. "But look on the bright side!" he said.

Jack blinked at him before raising a fine silver eyebrow. "And that would be…" somehow he didn't like where this is going. David IS known for his inappropriate jokes…but not THOSE kinds of jokes. Even he has standards…

Then to his surprise, Jack found himself being lifted up from the bed in a bridal style with the dirty-blond youth still smiling that damnable grin.

"We can offer Snow White to the horny rabbit so that we can be spared!"

Or not!

But he was wrong before…

Just before Jack was about to punch the jock in the face, Rose beats him to it by kicking him in the shins. David let out a cry of pain, causing him to drop the latter back on the bed. "That is uncalled for, you idiot!" she scolded, glaring at him.

Jack joined in on the blond youth's punishment by standing up and smacked him hard upside the head. Just when David was about to protest, the sailing guide caught their attention by clapping his hands a few times.

"Alright, blokes and Sheila…settle down," he stared each one of them, having a look of a stern uncle. Surprisingly, Jim straightened up as the blond athlete wisely kept silent. Mr. Gale nodded in satisfaction before continuing to speak. "Now then, on to back to the important matters…there are not much written about this god, but I managed to research about him with a few books that were available at the library one time. From what I read, we have nothing to worry about. If he truly sees Jack here as his One…then we didn't have to deal with upcoming casualties."

The white-haired boy took in the new information before looking at him in disbelief.

"You WANT me to be the sacrifice!?" he exclaimed, feeling betrayed. How could he suggest such a thing?! Wasn't he supposed to help?!

The older man shook his head, holding up his hands in defense. "No, no, no, it's not like that!" he protested. "What I'm saying is that if this bloke found his One, there is a good chance that he would cease his demands in sacrifice and hopefully be slightly docile."

A loud cough was heard as David raised his hand up, as if they were in a class discussion instead of strategizing. "Uh, Mr. Gale…sir? Not wanting to be a stick in the mud, but…keyword: SLIGHTLY." He placed a strong emphasis on that particular word to get it across.

Mr. Gale sent the younger a hard glare. "I'm getting' to that, ya gumby!" he said. "It was also said that he came from a species that can only be relaxed by two things: a pregnant mate and pure ripe vanilla orchids." He doesn't seem surprised when Jack just stared at him.

"So, we soothe him with vanilla-flavored ice cream?" it was a rather sarcastic comment.

The older man just shrugged. "Sort of…but my point is that I don't think that we need to worry about this god hurting anyone in the world. That includes you Jack."

"Right…anything else?"

"He can create magic tunnels that lead him anywhere in the world, and he shape-shifts."

Rose raised an eyebrow at this, noticing something off. "Is that all?" she asked. "Are you sure about that is all you have researched on this guy? I mean, if he could do the magical tunnel thing…can he go through concrete as well?"

Mr. Gale only shrugged as he ran his hand through what is left of his hair. "I wish I knew, Sheila," he admitted. "I'll do what I can if I dig up more and emailed what I have over to your teacher. Till, then…you all get some rest. And pray to see tomorrow morning before you fly back to America."

Each young college student gave him a nod, silently giving him thanks as he made his way to their hotel room door. Just as he was about to grasp the door knob, he paused midway before turning back to them, to Jack specifically.

"Oh, and couple more things, Jack…" he spoke up. "Keep that whistle with ya, no matter what. And also, this whole deity comin' back to the world with a vengeance, for all you anklebiters know…it didn't happen." Both his old face and tone were serious, unlike his slightly jovial nature when Will first introduced them once they finally reached to Australia on Monday morning.

Jack blinked a few times at this, but couldn't help but wonder.

"Why? Does the entire continent seriously believed in the legend?" well, he did voice his thought out loud, but from the way the others look, they were thinking the same thing.

"Actually, at least 99% are direct descendants from the rejected sacrifices. That includes the village that used to worship that bloody god. Spreading around the fact that the god is back will cause a panic."

This new revelation left them completely speechless, even Jim couldn't come up anything for that. To think, almost the entire continent…to this day, share the same bloodline as the very people who sealed the rabbit deity. And they just unleash literal Hell on not only them but possibly the entire world as well.

There is one thing to describe this:

"Holy shit…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note(s):<p>

Thunder-rolling tomcat – referring to Zeus/Jupiter of Greco-Roman mythology. King of the Gods, associated with thunder, and well known to screw anything that moves. Mostly women.

Please comment or review


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy with Flicker. I still have the latest chapter in the works so the reuploading will be slow here.

I still don't own Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood, it's copyrighted by DreamWorks and William Joyce.

Chapter 3: Stalking the Doe

* * *

><p>Last chapter:<p>

There is one thing to describe this:

"Holy shit…"

* * *

><p>Jack was supposed that he was lucky enough to remember to quickly pass on Mr. Gale's warnings over to his fellow classmates, thinking that was better to be on the safe side so that no one would accidentally blurt out on what happened this afternoon. He didn't want to think what would happen if there is an entire mass panic on the continent. Not to mention of the fact that this god he woke up not only travel through tunnels but also can shape-shift.<p>

"Jack, you have to eat something…this stress is not good for you," he heard Rose urged behind him. He didn't have to know that she was concern thanks to the reflection of the window. Ever since that talk, Jack couldn't help but be paranoid, so he had to be cooped up by the window to roam over the city. Just making sure that his…stalker wouldn't be there…

Honestly, how is stalking mortals a turn-on for gods?!

A sigh escaped from his lips as he bopped his forehead against the window, feeling the coolness of the glass against his skin. It somehow felt refreshing.

"I know…I know…just…give me a minute…"

"You've been standing there for 30 minutes."

…Has he been standing there that long? Come to think of it, the sky has a pinkish-orange hue to it…and his stomach was growling…

Damn, Rose and her motherly sense.

Jack sighed before lifting himself off of the glass, turning to his friend who was staring at him with her hands on her hips. As if she was expecting that outcome, Jack didn't see it but he was sure that she was smiling on the inside.

"Fine, you win." He admitted in defeat.

The red-haired girl just smiled triumphantly but nevertheless placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, I hear that there's a restaurant with meat pies to die for…or if you like, fish and chips. Sky's the limit."

Jack smiled before following her out of their room, to join their friends.

Maybe it was best to make most of this class vacation…and perhaps find out some way to clean up this mess he made later.

Night descends upon Sydney city, although the night life is still bustling, a certain group of college students were resting up for tomorrow morning…to escape the continent before a certain pagan god would find them and obtain his sacrifice.

Oblivious to the outside world as they take in comfort to their dreams…

However, little did one of them know that the concrete jungle isn't enough to protect him, in fact it would be just down the street from their hotel.

* * *

><p>A hole appeared in the middle of an alley, and lo and behold, the proud god leaped out of his hole. He took note of his surroundings before sniffed the air a bit, grimacing at the scent. The smell is unbearably foul; it smelled of a mixture of rotten eggs, smoke, and rubbish. The buildings are different from what he remembered back in the old days, instead of wood and reed; they stood tall and made of what resembled metal and clear crystal. Bunny noticed that the ground he stood on seemed to be made of stone.<p>

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he ventured further a bit, but keeping to the shadows just in case. It was almost amazing how the sacrifices that he rejected adapted to the main land 900 years ago, he didn't give much thought whether or not they would survive. But the air was crisper and fresher back then…now, it smelled almost decaying.

"Tch, humans…" he scoffed, shaking his head. Then he caught a whiff of something familiar…and sweet.

Something that is a mixture of musk, forest, and something else…

Both his nose and whiskers twitched as satisfied smirk grew on his lips. He's here…his doe was nearby. Bunny took a look around before finding the trail leading to a building, which might have been a fancy inn of this generation. A low whistle was heard as he took a look at it. No matter how seemingly weak humans are, they know how to use their skills in architecture.

Enough about that, he needed to see his doe.

* * *

><p>It took a while for him to actually relax, since all that thoughts of what-if scenarios kept running through his head, which also include a couple trips to the bathroom due to the phantom sensation of the number one (much to Rose's chagrin), Jack finally fell into a dreamless sleep. It was surprising that Rose managed to sleep through David and Jim's snoring in their shared bed, but if she can do it…so can Jack.<p>

Besides, that god didn't know where he is…

The room was silent, despite the combined sounds of snoring and soothing softness of breathing, but other than that it was peaceful.

That is until a hole appeared in the red carpeted floor.

Then out comes the rabbit god himself, silently landing upon all fours. His nose and whiskers were twitching as green eyes searched through the darkness before landing upon the familiar form of his doe…in bed with a female.

Grimace marred his features as he softly snorted in annoyance. He had seen her with him on the island, even if it was just a mere glance. If this Sheila knew what is good for her, she would stay away from his doe. Fortunately for him, his precious doe was keeping a good distance from her upon the mattress as the red-haired woman slept on her side, her back facing him. Well, that is all that matters…what matters is his destined partner.

Bunny stalked towards the sleeping form of the white-haired youth, like a panther waiting to strike. Bunny kept his ears hanging back, so that he wouldn't attract any attention from the plane of crystal that adorned upon the wall, giving him access to the outside world. But as far as he could be concerned, he doesn't really give a damn at the moment.

What really matters at the moment is that he is now by his doe's side. He could feel his future mate's soft breath upon his whiskers as he crawled near him. Bunny barely contained a purr as he gazed at the sleeping fair face of the boy.

He is just right there…sleeping in front of him. How easy it could have been to just snatch him up in the dead of night, bringing him to his home-_their_ home….

But he is a patient god. It would be no fun if he were to cut their upcoming chase short. Besides, he hasn't gotten his name yet…

…Perhaps he should have asked for his name before asking if he could accept him as his buck. Oh, well, it was never too late to get started. Then something caught his eye on the bedside drawer that separated the two beds. It was a small slip of paper, although it seemed insignificant at first. That is until Bunny noticed something upon it.

He reached over to examine it further, most of it bore him, but there are a few that stuck out to him.

America…

…and Jack Frost…

…Jack Frost…a perfect name for his beautiful doe.

Bunny felt a smile stretching his lips at this newfound information. He finally found his doe's name. Not only that, his home is located in the New World.

Now all that is left…is the courtship.

"I guess we have to save that for another time, love…" he spoke softly to him, though he is fully aware that he was deep asleep. "But don't worry…you and I will be together soon…"

With that spoken, Bunny couldn't help but lean in and gently placed his lips over Jack's, relishing the soft texture of the unknowing mortal.

Next morning…

"Um…guys? Was that flower always there?"

The quadrats stared at a flower of unknown species that just greeted them as soon as they awoke, innocently peering up to them with its beautiful white petals.

Jack blinked as he tried to make sense of this. "…I know for the fact that the building is made of concrete and metal. There is no way that it can be able to bloom here."

Jim stared at the flower before looking over to him. "Unless of course…it's…You-Know-Who…" he was making some effort to make his voice sound ominous, but overall, he seemed to be as bewildered as the rest of them.

That is until David brought this up.

"…He was here last night."

Silence hung in the air for a moment as Jack let that information sink into his brain.

The god, that he unleashed 24 hours ago, was here…last. NIGHT.

"David, I swear, if you make one Twilight joke, I will kill you in the face."

The latter made a zipping motion over his lips, since Jack is the type to keep his promise and see to it that it follows through.

This is a fine way to start the last day in the Outback…

* * *

><p>You know the drill! Critique, comment, andor review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, been busy uploading Flicker on AO3 and dealing with finals. Now that finals are over, I can focus on re-uploading edited versions of Ostara and Flicker here. And speaking of Flicker, my official debut chapter was now uploaded for your viewing pleasure on AO3. Check it out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Nowhere to Run<p>

* * *

><p>A pair of long ears twitched at the warm rays of the Sun shining upon the lax body, prompting the rabbit god to arouse from his sleep. He yawned as he stretched out his limbs, his mouth revealing a set of rather sharp teeth before taking a look at his home with pride.<p>

The Warren…

An oasis-like land that stretches in lush green far and wide, filled with flowers that seemed to be a hybrid of tulip and daisy. There were ancient statues that resembled large eggs and were almost covered in moss like green velvet. Light ink petals fell softly from the ebony trees as the sounds of running streams were heard nearby.

Yes…this is an ideal place to raise a family with his future doe.

But time is of the essence, he must go up to the surface to check on him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile everyone in their respective shared hotel room was scrambling to pack up. They didn't want to stay in Australia not with that crazy rabbit hopping along any more than they had to. It was even harder to try to keep it casual and civilized in case house-keeping staff comes knocking at their door<p>

"This sure is some way to end a field trip!" David commented, as he shoved most of his precious possessions into the poor suitcase, forcing it down before zipping up the contents. It had the appearance that it might burst at the seam at any given moment.

"You're telling me!" Jim spoke up as he secured his luggage. "But the sooner we get out of the country, the faster we'll be gone from that thing." His hair was still wet from the quick shower he had, he probably left a wash cloth in the bathroom but it would be a suitable loss considering their current situation…if anything it wasn't worth it.

"But Mr. Gale, what if the Australian government finds out what happened?" Rose asked. Despite looking calm, she looked like she was going to break down any minute. Fear was clear in her brown eyes as she stared up at the older man.

The old man couldn't help but pity the tourists, mostly on that Frost boy. What a regrettable predicament that he had to deal with. But nevertheless, he wasn't the type to give up on the lot.

"Just relax, ankle bitters. This is not a problem as long as none of you lose it through customs." Mr. Gale remarked, keeping a cool head. Though it was rather hard to keep up long enough thanks to the tension amongst them…

"Speaking of lost, I think I left my whistle in one of our shared rooms." Jack patted around the pockets of both his hoodie and his jeans. Saying that out loud brought on the attention of the group towards him in shock.

"You…you WHAT?!" Rose was the first one to shriek, making the men around her wince at the sheer volume of her voice. "Frost, that thing is the only bit of protection that stands between you and giving birth to a dozen bouncing baby bunnies."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Jack could have sworn that he could taste last night's dinner in his mouth for a second there. Why would she say that and have him imagine THAT? What is even worse, a certain someone was able to take the words right out of his mouth.

"Sweet Lord, no!" Jim wailed dramatically as he covered his eyes. "I had enough imagery of Jack getting it on with a rabbit…the last thing I want is to have the image of their mutant babies that have the potential to rip off your face!"

In a way he won't suffer alone, there is no chance that he might have a good night sleep afterwards, but he can't worry about that now.

"I know, I know, I just forget to grab it again after I took a shower," the white haired teen reassured them. "I'll be back…you'll see."

_And maybe find some way to get the image of making babies with that delusional god out of my head..._

As soon as he left, David looked over to his friends ominously. "And then we never saw him again..."

Silence hung over the small group as they all turned their attention to him. After a while, one of them finally responded to his small quip. The response to that is quite simple, but yet at the same time universal.

Rose rolled her eyes before smacking him upside the head, hard this time.

"Ow! What?!" All he received is a really hard glare that is enough to form into a knife and stab him where he stood before the smaller girl.

"This isn't the time to joke, Dave!" she scolded. "Jack's in real danger here! And that includes the world!"

"Oh, come on! You can't blame me! I joke when I'm nervous to the point of pissing my pants!" Then he paused for a moment to gesture to his pants. "To which case, I am almost there right now."

"Well, if Jack doesn't find that whistle, he'll be losing his pants for a different reason." The old man reminded them.

David and Jim both stared at him blankly for a good long moment (at least 60 seconds by Rose's count) before wailing in horror.

"Oh DEAR GOD WHY?!"

* * *

><p>Same time…<p>

"Damn it…where is it?!"

Jack was in the master bathroom, still in the middle of searching for his silent whistle. If that rabbit (the closest thing to describe him) truly could travel through the planet then he'd need that whistle more than anything.

"It should be here somewhere…" he muttered to himself before moving to the bedroom.

However Jack failed to notice a forming hole in the room behind him as he searched for the whistle. Long ears popped out of the hole followed by a whole sleek body coming out. Bunnymund looked around the room and saw his doe searching in another room for something. And best of all he was totally unsuspecting thanks to his back turned on him.

A grin split his face as he crawled behind him. This is too good to pass up…

"Gah, where is it?" Jack looked through the drawers, hoping that it would be in either one. When he opened the second one, he smiled when he noticed that the whistle was there, next to the hotel bible. Kinda ironic actually, this is beginning to feel like a _Supernatural_ episode...

"Alright, now I'm all set and I'm outta here!"

"Ya think so, Snowflake?"

Jack instantly freezes when he heard the familiar voice...no it can't be…

Then he turned around and saw none other than Bunnymund, here. With him…all alone.

"…Shiny." Just when he was about to place the whistle to his lips, the pagan god was quicker; grabbing his only protective charm before tossing it out of the room, leaving Jack defenseless. He inwardly cursed as Jack hastily started to back away from the large rabbit and unable to shake off the cold-piercing fear as he was eyed like a chunk of meat displayed upon the butcher's shop. But he stood his ground, trying to look tough as he sent the god a crystal blue glare.

"Alright…where did you come from and how'd you know I was here?" Jack questioned, trying to keep his voice steady as much as possible.

The rabbit-like god just smirked as he sauntered over to him predatorily. "I followed your scent, love. When a buck has his doe's scent, he never forgets it," Bunny stated. He then extends his paw- or is it hand?- out to him, reminding him of one scene about the Phantom in the opera house.

"I've come to take you home."

Of course…back to that damned island. But he can stall, long enough to see if that certain trope would happen.

"Look...I'm flattered, really, but seriously! This is too far, even in this day and age!" Jack stated, trying to reason with him. If this is like on TV, there should be a big damn hero moment happening right about now. He backed up as the rabbit god stalked towards him, tripping backwards when he hit the bed. Unfortunately it gave Bunnymund the opportunity to grasp his hands over his head.

...This is a rather awkward position. But he was too scared to take note of it

"You're not gettin' away from me that easily, Snowflake." Bunnymund growled threateningly, baring his fangs. Jack gulped as he tried to back away from the sharp-looking teeth, just mere inches away from his face. He had never seen rabbit's teeth up close before, only could see the front buckteeth. As quick as he revealed his aggressiveness, he finally calmed down as the deity's face soften, he could almost see affection within his deep green eyes.

"I'm not going to be deprived of my happiness," he spoke, his voice is now soft and soothing. "If I had to, I will command your love and make it all my own..."

Jack could only lie there stunned when he spoke those words, he had to admit, he would find it rather sweet, given to the circumstances such as this one, it would be rather…psychotic for a better lack of term. After saying this statement, Bunnymund then knelt down to kiss his doe, the sensation of whiskers upon his cheeks have taken him out of his minor shell-shocked moment and realized what he was about to do.

"Ah, wait! Please, stop!" Jack struggled to slip his hands out of the pagan god's hold but it was no use. His grip was too strong, and he placed all his weight down on him so that he wouldn't kick out his legs.

Well, this is another thing added to his list, not only he screwed over the world and made himself this god's number one target, but he would also have his first kiss with the said god. Already the possibility of being slugged over the shoulder and be spirited away to God knows where…he still didn't want THAT possibility to follow as well. This isn't how his life supposed to go…

Suddenly though, just as the fuzzy lips reached his, the rabbit god made a sharp gasp and leaped off of Jack as if he was on fire before shouting as he grasped onto his ears, trying to cover them from some unheard noise that cannot be heard by humans. Jack looked up and saw Mr. Gale blowing the whistle that was thrown away. Jack could almost see red upon his aged cheeks.

"Mr. Gale!" he exclaimed. No words could describe on how happy Jack was to see the older man's face.

A familiar redhead popped out behind him and ushered Jack over to herside as the boating man blew the whistle as long as he could, his face was turning from red to purple. Jack didn't hesitate for a second and leapt out of the bed before following Rose out. "Am I glad to see you two," he spoke to her.

"Gratitude later, leaving now!"

"Right..."

Seeing the two youngsters hurrying out gave Mr. Gale the signal to leave the room as well, hopefully far away from the dreaded god as much as possible. As they head for the stairway, the old man grinned at Jack while holding up the whistle.

"Lesson learned, always keep a spare!" he spoke, grinning.

Jack could not help but laugh in relief as he practically made a leap off of a few steps.

Bunnymund shook his head once the loud painful noise stopped.

"That could have gone a lot better…" he groaned, standing back up on his two large feet. When he saw that his doe was gone, a growl escaped from his lips. How dare those humans take his mate!?

The god wanted to go out of the room and chase them, but that would be too risky even for him. He couldn't afford to have the descendants of the villages alerted to his presence. If they did, then they'd try to make contact for the shaman's descendant and he hadn't been able to kill him yet. So that left Bunnymund only one option.

"Time for a lil' vacation abroad..." With that said, a grin split his face and tapped his foot a few times to summon a hole. A gaping hole appeared near his feet and Bunnymund quickly leapt inside as he quickly ran through his tunnel network.

This is going to be so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if the updates are slow lately, but I've decided to keep updating Flicker and Ostara respectively. Only difference is that it would be edited and toned down. So, if you want the Author's Cut version, you can find it on AO3. There will also be concept art of respective fanfictions on deviantArt soon, so look forward to that!

* * *

><p>Ostara chapter 5: There is No Place Like Home<p>

* * *

><p><em>He's not going to find me<em>

_He's not going to find me_

_He's not going to find me_

_He's not going to find me_

_He's not going to find me…_

That is the same phrase that is playing over and over in his head as Jack bounces his knee up and down as he watched the clouds go by. It was only at least 15 or so minutes since they have taken off, but he couldn't help but feel paranoid.

The fact that Bunnymund got his scene was bad enough but the possibility that he memorized how he smelled would mean that he could know where he is.

And that alone set him on edge.

Plus, he figured that having a repetition would help…though there might be a chance that Jack might follow the path of a certain whiny kid who pilots a giant robot. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

…Right?

_He's not going to find me_

_He's not going to find me_

_He's not going to find me_

_He's not going to find me_

_He's not going to find me_

_He's going to find me, he's going to find me, he's going to find me, he's going to-_

"Jack? Jack…" he heard Rose hissed to him. "Calm down, will ya? You're making the steward people nervous."

The white-haired teen tore his attention away from the window and glared at her. "I can't help it. Any moment that six foot furry creep with long ears could come after me," Jack pointed out. Then he looked out of the window again. "Maybe any second…"

He kept a close eye on the wing beside him, as if that certain god will magically appear on it. Just like in that one film about a gremlin or something…

"Well it's not like he can fly up here." The redhead commented. "He's not part Kryptonian." The image of the said god flying like a certain superhero seemed a bit ridiculous, though there is Zod. Ooh, that is definitely not a good scenario.

"We don't know that! For all we know, he could have some air spirit giving him a lift!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist down the elbow rest. "Or worse, HIM sprouting wings!" Oh, dear God, what if he can sprout wings?! He's screwed, SCREWED, I TELL YOU. Just as Jack could rant even more- and louder- Rose quickly clamped her hand tightly over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Shush up! Do you want a possible descendant to hear you!?" She whispered harshly at him, placing a finger to her lips. "Remember what Mr. Gale said: we won't have a problem as long as we play it cool."

Jack inhaled and exhaled, calming his nerves a bit. He supposed that she had a point, not to mention that he was gaining attention of the passengers. Already, they must have thought that he is some sort of nutcase on the plane that is close to a nervous breakdown.

Well…they are right about that the last part.

"Alright...alright I'm cool..." he spoke, feeling at ease. A bit. Sorta. But it wouldn't hurt to think positive things…yeah, like happy thoughts from _Peter Pan_.

"Besides, he could be miles away from our turf. How bad could it be?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the small town of Burgess...a large hole appeared in the alleyway, and out comes Bunny, sniffing around a bit before grimacing in slight disgust.<p>

"It was a bit better than the last one," he spoke before scowling to himself. "It's the same wherever I go…"

The deity despised the unclean smell of today's world, no thanks to the industrialization in this day and age. It was rather unnatural and…annoying. But everything will be worth it. Everything he does was dedicated to be with his doe. Bunnymund then leaped high into the air and started leaping from rooftop to rooftop to locate a forest, if there is one that is still standing. It irked him to no end on how callous those humans can be in order to expand their lands. While there is a handful, but there some cities where the air is so thick with smoke, Bunny was unable to breathe.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he finally pinpointed where his doe lived only by smell. Still smell like the others, but the smell of nature is enough to make up for it.

He'd need to set up a burrow for him and Jack to nest in. Soon enough the rabbit god found a perfect, large wooded area. Before it was rather peculiar, a lake whose water was solid, despite the warm weather. But what right does he have to judge? For all Bunnymund knew, it could be the actions of some nature spirit that is still surviving in this current era. Immediately he went inside the woods and looked around before nodding in satisfaction.

"Yes, this'll do nicely. I'll make a nice large burrow for my doe and I. Then it's back to settle in the warren." Bunnymund grinned before getting to work on the spare burrow.

He had to admit, being sealed up by that bloody shaman might be a blessing in disguise. Compared to the failed "sacrifices" back in the day, this one is a keeper; lovely but a bit of a spitfire. A bit ironic considering his pet name that he has for him (he has experience of snow seasons back in the day). This could be his sixth sense talking, but Bunny could sense some sort of strength that he had never come across before.

Oh, he would enjoy courting him.

But first things first, he had to create the burrow as a temporary abode to rest up.

As he worked, Bunnymund couldn't help but smile in eagerness.

"It won't be long until you're in my arms again. Just you wait."

* * *

><p>Miles away up in the plane, Jack shivered.<p>

"You okay, Jack?" Rose asked.

"No...I just had an awful feeling. Like I'm coming out of the frying pan just to get in the fire…" Jack returned his attention back to the cloud scenery before him.

He couldn't be more right…


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's late but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. And have a safe upcoming new year. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy throughout the month. Consider the updates as belated Christmas gifts.

* * *

><p>Ostara chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Centuries ago…<p>

There was some sort of party in Mount Olympus to celebrating something, he had no idea, and anyone that is anyone is invited, including him. He vaguely remembered Anansi chatting up with Hermes one time…but hey, a party is a party. It has some benefits…sort of.

"Leaving so soon, Bunny-Boo?" came a soft purr, he vaguely registered her perfectly manicured nail stroking his back fur.

Bunnymund looked over to see the Goddess of Love lying on her side in a rather seductive manner, a rather pathetic attempt if you ask him.

Him, on the other hand…well, let's just say that he is a special case since a certain black smith evacuated the premises of this mountain some centuries ago. A sigh escaped through his nostrils as he looked away. "I'm just gonna head out for air, dat's all," he told her. Actually, it was an excuse for him to leave the manor as soon as possible. Something about this place is sickeningly sweet to him, and it was not the incense or the perfume.

A soft whine was heard behind him as bed sheets rustled by movement.

"Oh…but I wanna have some more fun~" Aphrodite cooed, maneuvering her slender leg to playfully poke the giant rabbit in the back with her toes to gain his attention.

Bunnymund decided to throw her a bone and looked over to the blonde goddess who smiled teasingly at him. It usually works whenever a man, god or otherwise, said that he has enough (Ares is the most successful), but the rabbit just stared at her blankly before, to her surprise, turning away.

"I have to go," he gruffly spoke as Bunnymund stood up.

Aphrodite stared at him in shock which was soon replaced by anger as she glared up at him.

"You DARE to refuse me, the Goddess of Love and Beauty!?" she shrieked, pulling her fingers out to point at him in accusation.

The rabbit-like deity looked over to her, having a smug expression on his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes…yes I did." He smirked at her. "I heard that you got dumped the first time about a few years or so back, and I can see why. It was great and all, but I have better things to do. Later, ya sex starved dingo."

With a couple of taps upon the marble floor, a hole appeared before him.

The blonde goddess snarled at him as she was about to crawl over to him, that is if she can reach him when her legs are like jellyfish.

"Come back here!"

Just when she was about to grab him, Bunnymund already hopped down into the hole and was quickly sealed up, leaving behind an odd yet beautiful flower in its place.

Aphrodite glared down at the flower before letting out a tantrum and throwing one of her pillows to the floor in frustration.

Damn that rabbit to Tartarus and back!

* * *

><p>Present Time<p>

San Francisco...

There is something magical about that place, other than the fact it was one of the top tourist destinations. It's kind of like the real life version of a fantasy kitchen sink in a way, and also a commonplace for films to feature

There is this joke running around that there is an eventual Kaiju attack since Pacific Rim but that is another story all together.

Right now, he has a bigger problem at hand to deal with.

Giant monsters from another dimension...he can handle it.

Earth eventually an intergalatic melting pot of all species in the universe...yeah, that's possible, _Star Trek_ and _Doctor Who_ showed him that.

But a pagan god that can be ANYWHERE in the world...wanting to knock him up

...that...takes time.

"Get IN THERE, you gorram piece of..."

William shot his head up in shock from a book that he is reading.

"Jackson Overland Frost, your tongue!"

It took a while to get back to the US, (at least 14 hours tops) and they all deserve some rest...they each got an email from Will saying that they are going to have a couple weeks off from school, kinda like a mini-vacation. It doesn't take a genius to know that somehow he pulled some strings to get the Dean to agree...

Despite the fact that no one on campus has ever seen the guy's face, but we digress.

"Dude, that had to be the shortest field trip in college history." One student commented. "It's almost sad, if you think about it…"

"You're telling me. I barely got any good photo shots." Another student responded, staring rather sadly at his camera. There are also sounds of agreement from others who went along the trip. One of them even complained that he didn't get to find out where they have kangaroo scrotum leather pouches.

Wait…what?

"We barely escaped from a mythological God come to life and you're disappointed over pictures?" David asked in surprise. The audacity of these people…those things are trivial compared to what Jack is going through!

"What? I have a scrapbook to fill!" The boy stated defensively.

"How about the fact that the said God is after me?!" The white-haired teen questioned, peeking his head out of the dorm room that was open. "Come on, people, show me some sympathy or humanity!" Then he ducked his head back to make some double checking on his belongings.

Rose nodded as she leaned against the wall. "He has a point..."

William, or Tall Will as everyone called him, stared between them as he sat on his computer chair. It's a known fact to their circle, but since their professor's name is also William, they had to call him Tall Will, not only because of his tall stature, but surprisingly, have two younger brothers who are named William as well for some odd reason. And they're each named after their father who is also named William. They have asked why at the start of the freshman year, but he didn't know much himself. Sometimes in life, questions often lead to more questions. Jack was rather lucky that he have a roommate like him. Given to the circle of friends he has associated with, Tall Will is the second anchor to reality next to Rose. He was rather used to the antics and quirks they have, but Tall Will could not help but accept them.

He just got the explanation from yesterday and he is STILL processing right now. But at least he got a souvenir from Jack had bought him after they landed in Australia. He didn't know what the wallet is made out of...

"And...GOT IT!" Jack cheered in victory as before zipping up his bag.

Tall Will took this as a sign of completion. "Now all that is settled...ready to read back to Burgess?"

Jack nodded as he lifted the bag over his shoulder. "You bet. After all that I've been through, I just want to snuggle up in my bed." _And forget what happened_…he mentally added.

"Well before you get into your PJs just make sure you have that whistle." David said.

Jack smirked, looking a bit of his old self already, as he held up the said whistle...that is attached to a ball-chain.

"Already on it..." He reassured him while placing it around his neck with one hand before turning to Tall Will with a smile. "Take my bags, Tall William, allonsy!"

Tall Will glared at him as he took his own duffel bag. "Take your own bags, Frost..." then he paused in his steps. "The 11th is better."

Jack stuck his tongue out at Tall Will and grabbed his bags and heading out of the dorm.

The bus from the college to Burgess was waiting for all students to climb on board and Jack wasted no time getting onto the large transportation vehicle. But little did he know that as he went home he'd be getting out of the frying pan just to fell straight into the inferno.

Bunnymund was actually proud at the result of the backup burrow that he made, it took a good while but it was worth it.

He tested out the nest that he finished up, taking note that he should add a bit more grass and hay to balance out the softened dirty and it would be ace. The image of him and Jack, sleeping together in a nest like this…that gave him delicious chills down his spine as he was filled with anticipation.

Just a few more fix ups, and then he would locate where his doe was specifically.

And then…that is when the real fun starts.

"We'll be together soon…just you wait."


End file.
